Eclipse: Epilogue
Last part of Eclipse. Epilogue I awoke in a meadow. The sun was setting, but the colors of the sky didn't change at all. It was like a piece of the territory had been taken from us and placed here, still frozen... I had always loved StarClan, and my visits to the Moonstone. "Well, where are they?" asked Rosestar, looking off into the distance. "Wouldn't they have appeared by now?" "Be patient." I responded. We waited for a few minutes, watching butterflies land on the flowers nearby. Finally, starry figures appeared before us. They were translucent at first, and then solid, and they seemed more real than we did. Darkfern spoke first. "We wouldn't have taken so long if it was our message to deliver. There is another that is waiting to speak to you." "Who?" asked Rosestar. "I don't understand." "Just wait." The figures faded into dark shadows and vanished, and another appeared in their place. I recognized her immediately. "Dappled Leaves!" I shouted, and ran towards her. "Hello, Swiftstar." She was less like a spirit in StarClan and more like a living cat now, with thick, colorful tortoiseshell fur and deep amber eyes. There seemed to be a warm glow all around her. "I haven't seen you since the last earthquake." "That's a good thing. It means you haven't needed my help." "So really, what are you here for? Rosestar recieved her nine lives just two sunrises ago..." "It's not just about her, it's about both of you." Dappled Leaves looked excited. "I've been given a second chance." "A second chance?" I asked. "Do you mean... at life?" "Yes!" she smiled. "The cats of StarClan have promised me that my death will not come early. I'll live a full life for once!" "Where will you be returning to?" "That's what I'm here to tell you. I'll be returning to your clans, and you two have to be the ones to welcome me in. I won't remember what happened until I become a full medicine cat." "Your name isn't suitable for a Clan cat, though. What would you like to be called?" said Rosestar. "I already told you that I had a different name when I was living in the clans... I was called Spottedleaf." I was taken aback. "Firestar's Guiding Light, as in?" "Yes." All of us sat there for a moment, our fur rippling in the breeze, when Dappled Leaves spoke again. "I don't have much time left. All you need to know is that I will be found at the Highrocks, at the top, unconscious. One of you can welcome me into a clan, and direct me to become a medicine apprentice. Understand?" "Definitely." She sighed. "I'll see you in about a moon. Goodbye..." Dappled Leaves simply faded, and the remaining shadow dissolved in a shower of stars. I knew that she was gone from this place for good. Exactly one moon later, Rosestar and I were gathered for a conference at the Highrocks, where we knew that Dappled Leaves... or Spottedleaf, would be found. "Do you think she'll be here? Dappled Leaves might not have meant exactly one moon." said Rosestar. "I think she did. We'll catch a bit of prey while we wait..." We darted off towards the forest, only to hear a high-pitched cry. "What was that?" I whispered to Rosestar. "It's coming from the rocks..." she responded. "It sounds like a kit." We crept back over to the Highrocks, and sitting on top of the highest stone was a kit that couldn't have been older than a moon. She was a tortoiseshell with amber eyes. "You're kidding." I said. "I'll get her." Rosestar jumped onto the stones and picked up the young Spottedleaf by the scruff. "Who's Clan does she go to?" "Well..." I began. "One of ours. Do you mind if I take her?" Rosestar smiled. "Not at all. Be sure to take care of her." She dropped the kit, and padded away into the forest. "I guess that you really will live a full life..." I said to Spottedkit, picking her up as Rosestar had. "Let's have it begin in SierraClan." Coming Up The Stone Wind Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions